


Winter In Indiana

by AXEe



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 08:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17097626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Seven has a Christmas surprise for her Captain





	Winter In Indiana

**Author's Note:**

> Just some J.7 Christmas fluff. Enjoy! :=)

******

Christmas onboard a starship was always an interesting affair, between the different cultural traditions that the Federation hosted and the various cultural traditions on Earth alone, a starship's crew could celebrate the holiday--or its equivalent--a hundred thousand different ways each time.

The holiday was even stranger when your ship was lost more seventy thousand light-years from the Federation.

Sipping het hot apple cider, Kathryn looked around the holodeck, smiling somewhat bittersweetly at the sight of her crew enjoying themselves in the holographic winter wonderland. It had been with some irony she had programed the setting for a Christmas in Indiana.

Looking around the setting, she spotted Tom and B;Elanna engaged in a snowball fight. A few feet away, Harry Kim and Tel Celes built a snowman. Off in another corner, Chakotay and Naomi sat in front of a campfire, Chakotay seemingly telling her a story.

Standing off by herself, partly under a tree, Seven reminded Kathryn of a tin soldier, her pose as ramrod straight as ever as she took in the festivities with a detached air, like an outsider observer wondering at it all.

Spotting her, Seven turned to face her, strangely smiling softly before turning and disappearing into the holographic forest.

Curious, Kathryn followed her, quickly disappearing into the foliage

"Seven?" she called out

"Here" Seven's voice suddenly called from right behind her. Turning, she gasped as Seven quite literately swept her off her feet. Stumbling, she regained her footing, staring up at Seven in surprise

"Seven, wha...?"

But before she could finish her question, Seven pulled her forward into a kiss. Pulling away, Kathryn looked up at Seven in surprise, frowning as Seven nodded up above them where a sprig of mistletoe hung from a tree.

Smiling shyly, Seven blushed profusely

"I...understand that it is a...tradition to exchange a kiss...beneath the mistletoe" she stammered out.

Smiling back, Kathryn looped her arms around Seven's neck and pulled her close, kissing her back. Pulling back, she smiled at Seven's delighted, yet stunned, expression

"Merry Christmas, Seven" she breathed

"Merry Christmas...Kathryn" Seven replied...

**END**


End file.
